


One Too Many

by White_Rainbow



Series: Secrets of the Finalizer [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mikylux - Freeform, Mini flashback, Mitaka needs a day off, hitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus flash fiction sequel to Long Confidence and Honest Lieutenent.<br/>This was inspired by an anon writing prompt on tumblr:<br/>"Imagine poor Mitaka unable to walk so Hux gives him the day off after him and Kylo wrecked him the night before."<br/>Thank you for the prompt, anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many

“I’m fine!” Mitaka insisted, even as he was leaning heavily against his station.  


General Hux arched an eyebrow. “Does your definition of ‘fine’ entail you limping around this battle station like an aged ugnaught? No, you are not fine. Do you want to explain yourself, Lieutenant?” 

“Sir, it’s just a little…” Mitaka stopped short, looking around as though suddenly realizing they were both surrounded by officers working alongside him and he couldn’t speak candidly.

Hux huffed irritably and grabbed his Lieutenant by the arm. He didn’t have time for this! He pulled Mitaka around the corner down one of the lesser used corridors. 

“What?” He said in a hushed, clipped tone. “What is the matter?” 

Mitaka’s eyes went wide. “I…it was last night, sir.”

“Yes? What about it.”

The more Hux watched the pink rise Mitaka’s cheeks the more the issue became clear.

“Oh…”

_“Harder, please, sir,” Hux recalled Mitaka begging this the night before as he had the Lieutenant bent over the desk. “I can take it. Please.”_

_And even after Hux was done and spent, Mitaka rutted against the desk like a nexu in heat._

_Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was watching it all, shirtless and cock unleashed from his black pants. One leg was swung over the chair as he rubbed himself at the Lieutenant’s whorish display._

_Hux remembered how Mitaka spread his legs wider and yet still managed to blush shyly at Kylo as he asked in that velvety soft voice, “Please, my lord. I need more…”_

“Sir,” Mitaka said, bringing Hux back to the present. “I have so much to do today. Please…”

“No more begging for you, Lieutenant. That’s what got you in this pickle in the first place, pardon the expression.”

“I’m fine,” Mitaka said again. 

“No, you are done. Go to your quarters and rest. That’s an order.”

Mitaka stiffened at the order, the hurt in his eyes was a familiar one, especially from this officer.

“You…” Hux hated that he had to say this outloud…again. “You haven’t disappointed anyone, Phel.”

“Bren…I promise in the future…”

“You aren’t impressing anyone by staying silent. Tell us if it is too much. Trust me, Ren and I have much more creative ways,” Hux ran a gloved hand along Mitaka’s jawline, “to entertain the three of us than than overexerting your orifices.”

Mitaka melted into his touch. “I’ll report early tomorrow. To make up the time.”

Hux drew him in, his lips barely grazed Mitaka’s and he whispered. “Make it up to us when you’re healed.”

A soft sound escaped Mitaka’s lips. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
